A hunters life
by wenyigo
Summary: Yoshino Arisa is the daughter of the best hunters in England. After her parents were killed by a group of level E's, she's found by L. And when she refuse to live with her uncle, she ends up in Whammy. MattxOCxKaito  A/N: sorry for the bad summary
1. the beginning part 1

**wenyigo: Hello people,****this is my first fanfiction. Thank you for reading it. There might be mistakes in it, please tell me if there are. I'll correct them as soon as possible. (English is my 3th language and I'm not very good at it... =_='') Again, sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Vampire Knight

_Italics - thoughts _

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

One step. And then another one. A young girl with long brown hair and greenish blue eyes wearing only her striped pajama and sandals walks through the forest. She can't remember who she is, where she's from or what she's doing there. The only thing she knows is that she must not go back to where she came from.

Suddenly a young man, with messy black hair and pitch black eyes, walks to her. She stops walking and looks at the person in front of her. The man is wearing a wide long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of jeans. He looked quite strange. His back is arched to almost 45 degree, he has large bags under his eyes and his hands are in his pockets. It didn't seem like he's cold, even though he wasn't wearing shoes or socks and is walking in a thick layer of snow.

The man continues to walk till he's right in front of her. Although she's quite tall for her age, the man in front of her is taller. She lifts her head and stares right into his black eyes. She didn't flinch when he stared back. After a while, he starts to speak. "Good evening, Miss Yoshino. I assume you know your parents were murdered yesterday evening at 8 p.m.?" The girl didn't reply and just stared at him. After a while he continues. "The murderer broke into your house through the window. Your father died first when he tried to protect you and your mother. She was found in the garden with a bag in her hand." He paused a few seconds and continued to talk. "We don't know how they died but the mysterious thing is that both of them have 2 small holes in their neck and no blood in their body. Also, around them there are heaps of ash and pieces clothes."

Then it hit her. Vampires. Those filthy monsters killed her parents. Her parents were the strongest hunters of England. Of all people in the world, it's impossible for them to be killed. Slowly, she remembered everything. Yesterday, when her parents came back, they woke her up and told her to pack her belongings as fast as possible. She even didn't have time to change her clothes. When she was done, she heard the sound of glass breaking and gunshots. She realized what's happening when she heard her father yell to her mother that she should try to escape with her. She immediately grabbed her anti-vampire weapons, her rod and her dagger, and waited till her mother came in. She heard more gunshots and her mother running up the stairs and slamming her door open. "Arisa, quick, come here. We're going!" She ran to her mother while putting the dagger in its sheath and closed the door behind her. Looking down the stairway she saw a group of about 20 Level E's fighting her father and about 10 heaps of ashes. Her father turned around to kill the vampires behind him and looked in her eyes. She could see the fear and love in it, it's like he was trying to say that she should try to hide and that she might not see him ever again. She felt tears welling up but fought them back and nodded at her father. She turned around and ran into the backyard with her mother, who was waiting at the door, killing a few vampires near her. Once at the fence, the vampires inside stormed out and attacked her mother. She realized her father must be death, which is the reason why they all came out. She heard her mother tell her to run and not to turn back till it's safe. She nodded, knowing her mother will never let her stay. But she didn't want to go unless she knew that someone knows what is happening, so she put her bag down, she picked up a rather big pebble and threw it with all her strength through the window of her neighbor's house. She waited until saw a light turn on, heard the door smack open and saw the angry neighbor's face. When he saw the Level E's fighting her mother, his expression turn into a frightened one. She shouted that he must call the police so he ran inside and grabbed his phone. Seeing that, she knew she could go and ran out of the gate, into the big running for a while she heard a scream coming from behind and knew it was from her mother. She knew they might come after her, so she didn't stop running. After a long time she couldn't run further. Her feet were sore, she was panting heavily and she was cold. She stopped to take a break. She looked back and estimated that she ran about 3 miles. But she could feel the Level E's coming to her direction. She was scared. She didn't want to die and especially not killed by a vampire. So she slowly walked further, till she's found. Found by the young man in front of her. She's glad she's found but how did she forget this all?"

"…shino? Miss Yoshino, are you listening?" Arisa looks at the man and nods. _I can't feel them anymore. They must be gone…_ Then she notices that her hands were unconsciously clenched into a fist, so she relaxed them while listening. "I was asking if you have any relatives living near." "No.", she whispered to him. "The only family a have left is an uncle who lives in Japan." Arisa looks at the man's face but sees no emotion. While in his eyes, she could see a tiny bit of relief now. "Do you know his name?" This time Arisa speaks up. "Yes, his name is Toga Yagari or Yagari Toga in Japan…" "Do you know where he lives is Japan?" She shakes her head and answers. "I don't know where uncle Toga lives, but mother always told me to contact Kaien Cross if something happens." "Who's this Kaien Cross actually? And do you know where he lives." Arisa thinks a few seconds and answers. "Well, Mr. Cross is a good friend of mother and uncle. I remember that he used to come every summer vacation and brought his adoptive daughter with him. He told me once, that if I want to study in Japan, I could live with them. If my memory serves me right, he's the headmaster of Cross Academy." The man puts his thumb in his mouth and bites it softly. "Well, I guess I could find his address and send you there…"

Arisa thinks a about the things her mother told about uncle Toga and shudders. Then she looks at the man's eyes and answers. "I don't think that I can face my uncle now. I-I couldn't even protect my parents when they needed me. Why did my parents save me? Why didn't they let me help them? Now, all those years of training are wasted. They didn't even let me try…" She couldn't hold back the tear anymore so she let them go. "Why, why didn't I help my father before he was killed. I was prepared to fight, I should have protected mother. Even if they're good at fighting, they are only humans."

"Miss Yoshino, what do you mean you had training?" Arisa looks at the eyes of the man and sees a tiny bit of curiosity. She didn't want to tell but she had the feeling it wouldn't be good to hide something from this boy so she answers. "My parents were very skilled in many things. They would teach me everything they knew. One of them is fighting. In the beginning my mother would use branches of trees to teach me how to defend myself. After a while, mother thought I should get used to using swords, daggers and rods so she asked Mr. Cross to send us a few of his. We'd train every day until she thought it's enough. A few weeks before my 6th birthday, my mother blindfolded me and said I had to prepare myself. At that time, we again used branches because it's too dangerous to use swords. We trained but I couldn't win from her, till the day from my birthday." She paused a bit and continued. "Then my father would continue and train me with the gun. He would bring me to a shooting ranch and let me shoot till I could shot each part he asks. Each time, we went there, he would put the targets 32 feet further. Two weeks after the first time I went to the shooting ranch, my father took me to the garden from the ranch and said that we would practice shooting on moving targets. He used a catapult to lance a wooden board with a black marking on it in the air and ordered me to shoot it precisely on the mark. In the beginning it was very hard to even shoot the board. But after a while I could shoot every one of them out of the air. So they continued with other things

The man, still biting his thumb, thinks a while and answers. "If you don't want to go to Japan, I could put you in an orphanage. But before that, could you fill in a few forms?" Arisa then notice that the glint of curiosity is replaced by indifference. "Sure." The man takes one of his hands out of his pocket; inside it was a mobile phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited. Arisa looks at the ways he holds his phone and can't say anything but that it is weird; he only use his thumb and index finger to hold the sides of it. "Watari, please prepare a form for the girl. We're coming out now." The boy hangs up and put it back in his pocket. "Now, shall we go?" "Sure."

**wenyigo: I hope all of you liked it. =3  
>Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**See you soon!  
><strong>


	2. the beginning part 2

**wenyigo: Hello everybody! Here's the 2nd chapter.  
><strong>

**P.S.: There might be some mistakes in it. Please tell me so I can change it. (Just as I said in the previous chapter: my english is not good)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Death Note or Vampire** **Knight**

_Italic: thoughs and the intro_

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>A hunter's life<span>:

_The boy, still biting his thumb, thinks a while and answers. "If you don't want to go to Japan, I could put you in an orphanage. But before that, could you fill in a few forms?" Arisa then notice that the glint of curiosity is replaced by indifference. "Sure." The boy takes one of his hands out of his pocket; inside it was a mobile phone. He dialed a few numbers and waited. Arisa looks at the ways he holds his phone and can't say anything but that it is weird; he only use his thumb and index finger to hold the sides of it. "Watari, please prepare a form for the girl. We're coming out now." The boy hangs up and put it back in his pocket. "Now, shall we go?" "Sure."_

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

Once they were outside the forest, Arisa spots a black Rolls Royce and a rather old man standing in front of it. They walk to the man and he bows. "Ryuzaki, is she the girl?" "Yes, and although she's an uncle in Japan, she wishes to go to an orphanage." "I understand, Miss Yoshino would you please get in the car." Arisa nods. She goes inside the car and thinks about the name the man said. _Ryuzaki. It must be the name of the man that found me and Watari must be the older man_. Once she sits, Ryuzaki came in and crouches across her on the bench, he has one arm around his knees and the other one placed on it. Watari closes the door, opens the door to the driver's seat and sits down too. Then he turns around and passes Ryuzaki a few forms and a pen. Ryuzaki hands her the upper form and the pen. "Please fill it in."

Diligently, Arisa fills in the form. After about half an hour she finished and looks back at the previous questions. When she started filling in the papers, she when it wasn't a form but a test. So she did her best to try to get everything right. After checking it for a third time, she hand it back to Ryuzaki, who was observing her while making the test. He takes it from her and opens his laptop next to him. He gave her the next one and starts putting her answers in the laptop. After five minutes he finished that and looks at Arisa, who was busy with the last equation. _She must be good in mathematics, for she's already at the last equation. Correction: to be done. _He takes the next test to the girl and continues with putting the answers in the laptop. This time she was even faster done, than he was. Taking her answer sheet, he continues. After a while he lets the laptop calculate her IQ and starts asking her questions.

"Miss Yoshino, do you mind if I'm going to record everything you are going to say?" "No, go ahead." "Do you remember what happened on the night of the murder?" Arisa remains silent for a few seconds and then answers. "Yes, but I don't think it will help the case." "Why do you think that?" "You see, the majority of the murderers are killed. Those heaps of ashes are what used to be their body." "That's not possible, to turn a person into ashes, you need a fire from at least 4532º Fahrenheit or 2500º Celsius." "Then how do you explain the ashes and the clothes around them. And I bet that there are personal belongings from unknown people too." "The murderers could've left the ashes and clothes around them. And those personal belongings could've been stolen." Arisa thinks a while and then she got it. "Did you watch the security videos in our house?" "No, but why would you hang camera's in your one house?" "That's not important. But you should watch them; they might contain the evidence you need." Ryuzaki bites his thumb and turns to Watari. "Watari, how far is it until we get there?" "It's just a few minutes. We're almost there." Ryuzaki turns back to Arisa and speaks. "We're almost at your house, when we get there, I would like you to get the videos and your belongings. Watari will go with you, so you don't take a fake one." Arisa only sighs and nods.

Once at her house, all the memories of her parents came up. She felt some tear welling up but suppressed them. She steps out of the car at the same time as Watari and looks at her house. She almost couldn't recognize it, the door was flat on the ground, the windows were broken and the once white wall is now blood red. She turned to Watari to ask him something. "Sir, did someone go inside to check if it's empty?" "Yes Miss Yoshino, we send about 10 agents to check it. There wasn't anyone left." "Thank you." With that she slowly walked inside. The thing she sees almost made her gag. Instead of heaps of ashes, there was a thick layer of ash all over the place. She walks to the cabinet next to the stairway to search for the key. When she couldn't find it, she walked to the door under the stairway and sighs. Watari, who was standing behind her, raises is eyebrows and watches how she kicks in the door. He's impressed by her strength because of her age. A normal 8 year old girl wouldn't be strong enough to do that. He followed her downstairs to a room installed with about 20 televisions watching every part of the house except for the bathroom and toilet. Arisa turns again and asks a question. "Do you have anything to put the videos on?" Watari searched in the pockets of his jacket, pulled out a black USB with the initials Q.W. and gave it to her.

Arisa takes the USB and plugs it in the port, somewhere under the televisions. Then she takes a laptop out of the cabinet against the furthest wall, puts it on the table in front of the televisions and opens it. She takes the loose cable next to a microphone and plugs it in the laptop. After that, the screen turns grey and she types many codes on it. Arisa stops after about 45 seconds and pushes the enter button. All televisions of the upper row turns black and Arisa removes the USB. She gives it back to Watari and walks up the stairs.

Once on ground floor, Arisa walks to the backyard while she takes in the scene. Her parents' bodies are covered with white cloths, the once greenish white walls are covered in dried blood and her father's anti-vampire gun, Bloody Moon, and her mother's rod, Phoebe, are inside a plastic bag next to their bodies. Seeing that, she almost bust out in tears. She fights them back again, but one stray tear trickles down. She uses her sleeve to wipe it and continues to walk into the backyard where she left her bag. She takes it and walks to Watari to ask him something. "Can I change my clothes before we go? I like my payama, but I don't think it's a good outfit." "Go ahead. I'll wait here. Shall I hold your bag?" Arisa nods and thanks him.

She walks upstairs to her room, opens her closet and takes a few items out. Once she changed her clothes, she walks to the front of her mirror and looks at her reflection. With a sigh she opens a drawer under her bed and takes out a sword and a set of at least 30 daggers. She opens the next drawer, puts the weapons in their sheaths and ties her sword on her back. She put the daggers in her pocket together with the one she already has. She searches through her pajamas for her rod, Selene, ties it on her thigh and walks outside to Watari. Watari sees the sword but doesn't make a comment about it. Arisa asks him her bag (which he hands her) and puts it on her back. Together, they walk outside where Ryuzaki is waiting in the car.

When they came back, Ryuzaki's busy watching his laptop processing her answers. His eyes widen when he sees the results on his laptop and looks at the girl who is walking towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: What did Ryuzaki see to surprise him like that. And the arrival of Cynthia at Whammy's<em>

**See you next time!**


	3. the beginning part 3

**wenyigo: Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>A hunter's life:<span>

_When they came back, Ryuzaki's busy watching his laptop processing her answers. His eyes widen when he sees the results on his laptop and looks at the girl who is walking towards him._

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

After packing the belongings of Arisa and getting the security videos, Watari and Arisa are walking back to the car. Once arrived there, Watari opens the door for Arisa. Ryuzaki noticed that she changed her attire. She is wearing a short-sleeved grey and white checkered blouse and over it an open black, sleeveless vest with silver chains and buttons, a tight black mini-skirt that only reaches mid-thigh with a black leather belt with many chains on the sides, fishnet leggings, black, leather boots with a 2 inch long heel, a thick dark grey scarf and a pair of black, leather fingerless gloves. Under her scarf hangs down a silver necklace with a pendant made of blue crystal in different shapes, size and shades. And at her wrist, there are about 10-20 bracelets made of different materials. In her hand she is holding a long black coat. But what surprised Ryuzaki the most is the sword tied on her back. After she places herself on the opposite bench of the one where Ryuzaki 'sits', Watari closes the door and walks toward the door for the driver's seat. Once he too sits, Ryuzaki tells him where he should go to. "Watari, please bring us to **that** place." Watari nods, starts the car and drives away.

Arisa couldn't help being curious where they're going to bring her, so she asks Ryuzaki. But before she could say something, he beats her at it. "I assume you're curious where we're going, so let me explain a few things first." He pauses a few seconds and continues while chewing on his thumb. "I'm L, but I prefer you call me Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki or L observes how Arisa gasps when she heard it and starts to think. He could see concern and curiosity in her eyes. "We're heading to an orphanage in Winchester, you might think, 'why there?', but I can assure you it's the best choice." Arisa couldn't help but ask a question. "Why is it the best choice? I mean, how can you be so sure about it?" "The orphanage is founded by Watari, it's an orphanage for gifted children." "Wait, do you mean Whammy's house for gifted children? But that means that he's the famous inventor Quillish Whammy himself…" "How do you come to that conclusion? Watari being Whammy is a secret." "Well, first, he looks like him second, I knew that Quillish Whammy is the one who founded it and at last, on the USB Mr. Whammy lend me to put the videos on were the initials Q. W. But why there, I'm not that smart." Ryuzaki grabs his laptop and turns it so she can see the screen. "I think you already know that the forms were a test. And I just got the results." Ryuzaki scrolls to the last page and continues. "The results saw that you're IQ is 169 and that's even higher than my successor." Arisa couldn't believe her ears. "You're joking, right?" "No I'm not. We're almost there, please prepare yourself, if my second successor knows he's third now, he's going to try to tear you apart." "Well, I don't know how good he is at fighting, but I bet I can win from him." "But before you arrive, please fill in this form." Arisa sighs and takes the form. "Sure."

After a few minutes they arrived at Whammy, Arisa filled in the form and L or Ryuzaki told her everything she needs to know and asked some questions about her sword, other weapons and the weapons of her parents. Now she's waiting in front of the office of a man named Roger. Ryuzaki and Watari are discussing some matters with him. _It must be about my weapons, I doubt it could be anything else. _She sighs and a few seconds later, they came outside and look at her. At the same time they say: "Welcome to Whammy's Cynthia."

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: How will the kids at Whammy's and especially Mello react?<em>

**wenyigo: That's it for today. Please review/comment if there are mistakes. Thanks for reading!****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**See you next time!**_**  
><strong>  
><em>


	4. jealousy and friendship

**wenyigo: Hello everybody! I've gotten many great reviews today! Thanks everyone for supporting my story. This chapter is dedicated to those people**.** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>A hunter's life:<span>

_She sighs and a few seconds later, all of them came outside and look at her. At the same time they say: "Welcome to Whammy's Cynthia."_

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

A new name and a new start. In a few hours, I changed from Yoshino Arisa to Cynthia. No surname. You ask why? Well, in Whammy's, the orphanage where I live now, the uses aliases to protect themselves and being an orphan, having a surname is weird. Ah well, I'm happy I could choose my own name. But, my name is the only thing next to my weapons I have that reminds me of my parents and me being a hunter… Sorry. I distract. Anyway, Ryuzaki asked Roger to call every child here to go to the playroom so I could introduce myself. I don't hate crowds, but I don't like them either. Anyway, when we got to the playroom, I noticed how many children there are. I estimate there are at least 120 children here and about 20 children who had no intention to come and didn't come.

After they stopped talking, Roger began introducing me. "As you all heard, we have a new child here. Normally, we don't introduce children this way, but L requested me to do this. I'll leave it to him to explain it." Roger steps back and L steps forward taking me with him. "Good morning everyone, I would like to introduce you all to the new number 1 of this place, Cynthia." The crowd began to whisper things and a boy in the back with long blond hair wearing leather clothes began to shout things to L. "How can this chick get number 1 without doing anything! There must be a mistake!" I look in his eyes and the thing I see is hatred. But it wasn't toward L. It was toward me. After hearing the things L told me, I assume that's the second, now third place. L bites his thumb and answers. "No Mello, this girl here has an IQ higher than everybody here and almost as high as mine. I doubt there is a mistake after the conversation we had." Mello now is red from anger and storms out of the room. Behind him goes a red haired boy with goggles around his neck. He gives L and me an apologetic look before he leaves the room to go after Mello. From what I heard from L, I assume that's Matt, Mello's best friend and accomplice. I don't think he's that bad, the things I saw in his eyes where slight amusement and a bit of surprise. "Well, if anyone has a question you can ask. If not, you can go to where you want." Nobody say a word and everyone except for a boy clad in white leaves the room.

L turns to me and asks some questions before he asks the boy to come. The boy, I assume Near, comes and looks at L. "Near, would you mind to give Cynthia a tour?" "No." L nods and tells me to go with him. While he leads me to my new room, I could feel the tension in the air and try to break it by talking to him. "Uhm, I-I wanted to apologize for taking your place as number 1." Near turns around to face me and twirls a lock of his hair. "No need to, actually I'm quite interested about you. Such as why you carry a sword on your back and why Roger didn't take it." I could see a slight bit of amusement in his eyes, I don't want to answer those questions but I know making enemies on my first day won't do any good. With a sigh I answer them. "Well, that sword is one of the few items I have that reminds me of my parents. And Roger didn't take them because the one who is going to try taking it has to pass me first." He just nods. "I assume that can satisfy my curiosity for now… But for now, welcome to Whammy's and hello I'm Near." I smile a true smile and introduce myself. "Thank you Near. I'm A-Cynthia and I'm eight years old." Near nods. "I assume your real name starts with an 'a' because you slipped. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I smile again and nod. "Say, Near, will you be my friend." Near looks strangely at me. "Are you sure you want to be friends with me, nobody likes me..." I look sadly at him but smile after a while. "Then, we'll be each others first friend here in Whammy's." He nods and believe it or not, I think I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. After that, we continue to walk to my new room.

Suddenly I hear a loud noisy behind me and turn around. Near probably didn't hear it because he was surprised when I turned. I pull him behind me and wait for the person to come. I have to say I did expect this and I assume the one who's storming at me is Mello. And it does meet my expectation. He storms towards me and stops in front of me. He smirks and tries to his me. Knowing that Near stands behind me and that Mello hates him, I take out my Selene rod and make extend it. Mello looks shocked to see this and hesitates a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, I see my chance and sweep Selene towards him. He doesn't notice it until it's right in front of him. He quickly protects his head, but I change tactic and pushes the rod towards his face only stopping at the last moment, only one inch space that separates him and the end of Selene. Both of us don't move from this position until Matt arrives and pushes it out of his friends face. I turn to him to say something but he beats me to it. "Whoa, you've beaten Mello at fighting even with your length!" I shrug and turn to Near, who looks amused, surprised and even relieved. Then I turn to Mello and shorten Selene. "If you ever try a thing like that again, I won't be this merciful." I turn away and ask Near to continue to lead me to my room.

Mello was turned even redder when I said that and I expected he might try again. But of all things, he tried to grab my sword! I saw it through the corners of my eye and quickly extend Selene again while I push Near out of the way so he won't be hit. I turn around and use the end of Selene to hit Mello's stomach, which send him flying backwards. Taking about 3 daggers at a time, I throw them at him to pin him to the wall. Then I take my 10th dagger out and cut a lock of his hair. I saw his flinch each time I threw one and I saw Matt's eyes widen with fear each time I pulled out a dagger. I shorten Selene and walk towards Mello. Once there I just whisper a sentence to him. "Be glad you're not a vampire, or else you would be dead the second I saw you." When I saw his face pales, I smirk and pull my daggers out, which damaged his clothes. I put the daggers back and lift a part of my skirt up to put Selene back. Seeing this, Matt blushes and turns his head although I knew he was trying to watch. I turn to Near. "Shall we go now?"

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: That's it for today. If already written<strong> **the next chapter, but I still have to check for mistakes. I don't think I'll update tomorrow, but I'll try to post the next chapter before monday.  
><strong>

_Next chapter: Matt will see some unexpected things when trying to befriend Cynthia._


	5. suspicion and a fight

**wenyigo: Hello people. I'm back! =D I'm sorry it took so long to upload it, my mother conficated my laptop for a month, I'm secretly using her computer now. I might not be able to upload for a while, but I promise that once I'm going to update, its going to be at least 2 chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S: I just realise I forgot the disclaimer in previous chapters. Well here it goes:**

**I, wenyigo, do not own Death Note or Vampire Knight. I do own the Yoshino family other OC's and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>A hunter's life:<span>

_Once there I just whisper a sentence to him. "Be glad you're not a vampire, or else you would be dead the second I saw you." When I saw his face pales, I smirk and pull my daggers out, which damaged his clothes. I put the daggers back and lift a part of my skirt up to put Selene back. Seeing this, Matt blushes and turns his head although I knew he was trying to watch. I turn to Near. "Shall we go now?"_

* * *

><p>Mello's POV<p>

After that girl leaves, Matt helps me get up and we walk back to our room. I can't believe a little girl kicked my ass. I won't accept this! First she stole the title that I should have stolen and now this! Cynthia, I'll get my revenge on you, even if that means detention for my whole life at Whammy's! "-lo. Mello! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Matt sighs. "So, what were you saying?" "I was asking what that new girl said to you." I frown; the things she said made me shudder. _"Be glad you're not a vampire, or else you would be dead the second I saw you."_ What did she mean with vampires? "She said that if I was a vampire, I would be dead the second she saw me. She must have read too much fantasy novels. Vampires, they don't even exist except in books and films…" Matt thinks about what I just said and frowns too. "Maybe she knows something we don't know. I mean, did you watch the news last Sunday night? There are about twenty reports about murder and I know L took the case. This is why I know that all the victims are found in dark alleys, parks, forests and even at their houses. But the strangest things are that the victims have no blood in their body and there are two small holes in their neck…" I'm surprised to hear to hear this, if Matt's right, she might be the murderer or maybe she is an eyewitness or maybe she is a victim to, but is saved last minute. I take a bar of chocolate out of my pocket and use my teeth to break a piece off.

When we're almost there, Roger walks into us. Seeing my clothes almost all torn, he looks surprised and then mad. Shit. I look at Matt and nod. We slowly walk away, hoping he didn't see us. Fuck! Too late… "Mello, what happened to your clothes? Did you fight again? With who? And don't you dare to walk away or it's five weeks detention, for both of you!" I stop, hearing the threat. Wait! Maybe I can use this to get revenge. "Yes I fought and lost, they were torn by someone throwing knives to me, just like this strand of hair and the one I fought with is Cynthia." The more Roger heard the angrier he became, that's until he heard her name of course. At that moment, I frown replaced the anger in his eyes and he walks away. I bet he's going to search for her or maybe even L, to get him take her away.

I smirk and look at Matt. Damn! He's busy with his Gameboy again! Why can't he just ones help me out of trouble? Maybe if I threaten him… No, that won't work with him. Oh well, whatever. I'll do something about that, but not now. Shit! This was my best jacket! Damn that bitch! I must teach her her place, but not now. I sigh and look at Matt. "Matt are you coming or not?" Matt pause his Gameboy, puts it in his pocket and follows me into our room. I wonder which room that bitch got, I just hope she didn't get her own room. Damn, if that's the case, I want one too!

I walk to my closet and take out some clothes and change them. Then I open the upper drawer of my cupboard and take out another bar of chocolate. I open the wrapper and take a bite. Ahh, chocolate. There can't be anything better on the world than chocolate. What would have happened to that bitch? I hope she won't dare to do anything. I take another bite and then another. I throw away the wrapper and lie down on my bed. I look at Matt who's sitting on his bed; he's busy with his games again. I sigh and decide to take a nap. After a few seconds all I see is black.

Matt's POV

When Mello fell asleep, I close my ds. The girl from just then, she's just beautiful and don't forget how good she's at fighting. Man, even Mello couldn't beat her! I'd like to know her better but with Mello here it won't work. Standing up, I decide to go and see the girl. I don't think she will have many friends, especially if they hear that she kicked Mello's ass. Remembering those scenes, a small smile forms on my face. Mello's face was just too good. If I wasn't that shocked and had a camera with me, I would've taken many pictures.

At his point I've arrived at the girl's dorm. Cynthia must have gotten her own room for all the others except Near's are taken. Which room would she get? Remembering the direction they walked, I smirk. She got room 777 the most beautiful and the only room in that part of the girl's dorm. Every other girl was fighting for that room, but Roger said that only a girl within the top 5 could take it. I walk to that room and when I arrived I hear Cynthia say something that really shocked me. "Why are you so surprised, I **am** trained to protect and to kill." After a short silence, I hear L's voice. "Cynthia, I would like to continue with the conversation we had on our way here. Are you able to continue now?" Cynthia answers that with a question. "Can I keep my weapons? I'll need them each time I go outside. By the way L, can I take the weapons of my parents after the investigation? That gun is very special and I don't want to ask them to make one for me…" Who are **they**? And why are those weapons so special? I hear them walking this way and hide myself behind a wall and decide to follow them.

I don't think Cynthia saw me, but I'm 100 percent sure L saw me. I follow them until I see Cynthia stand still before a window. There's also a window next to me, so I take a glance outside. The scene really shocked me; I see Near surrounded by some people. A female and two males. But what shocked me the most, is the look on their face, it is a look of a person gone crazy. What are they planning to do to him? And how did they come in, Whammy's security is very strong. It's almost impossible to come inside without Roger's permission. I turn to look what Cynthia is doing, but she isn't there anymore. I turn back to look outside and see her with her katana in her hand. She easily killed the first male and the female, but strangely the turned to dust. The last one wounded her arm and bit her neck when she tried to protect Near. When Near is safely inside again and next to L, I hear him tell L something. "L, Cynthia said that to protect yourself from those people, you can only use her daggers and her parents' weapons." L suddenly opens the door and the two of them run outside. I look outside again and see Cynthia pass out before they reached her. I walk back to my room; if Mello notice I'm gone he's going to be mad…. While walking, I think about those people and the thing I just saw. Then I notice something; Cynthia had two small puncture holes at the place the man bit her. Could vampires be real? I shrug it off and walk back. Luckily Mello is still asleep but I accidently woke him up when I step on one of the wrappers from his chocolate. He opens him eyes and looks at me. "Where did you go to?" "Toilet." He nods and tries to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: that's it for today! I hope you liked it! ^o^<strong>

_Next chapter: What happened to Cynthia after the fight? Will she tell them about the vampires?_


	6. surprises, another fight and vampires

**wenyigo: Hello everybody! I'm back~! It's already about a month ago since I've updated... -_- Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Vampire Knight. I do own the Yoshino's and the plot**

**Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

Once we arrive at my room, I see L together with Roger talking in my room. I stop at the door and thank Near for giving me a tour through Whammy's. And I've got to say, this place is huge! They even have a shooting range and music room! I smile in myself. Those places might become my second and third room… Once I don't see Near anymore, I walk into the room and wait for one of them to say something. I notice that Roger frowned the moment he saw me. I sigh. I guess he knows it… And I dare to say it's Mello. If this is his plan for taking revenge on me, he can try as much as he wants. It won't work anyway.

"Cynthia, I just saw Mello and Matt walking to their room and Mello's clothes were damaged. Did you do that?" I sigh. "Yes. He tried to attack me a few seconds after Near began to give me a tour. I blocked his attack and used a rod to push him away and warned him. I told him that if he would try something again, I wouldn't spare him, but he didn't listen and charged at me for a second time. This time, my back was facing him, but I still could see him trying to grab my sword. So I used the same rod, a rod my mother gave me a few days before she died, to punch him into the wall. And because that rod is quite long I was about 5 feet away from him. I was very angry of him because he's too stubborn and wouldn't listen, so I tried something else. I grabbed some of my daggers and threw them to him. Those daggers pinned him by his clothes and one cut a part of his hair, that's the reason you didn't see any wounds on him except for the one he already had and a few bruises. After I let him hanging for a few seconds until he calmed down a little bit, I pulled the daggers out. Then I asked Near to continue with the tour, which just ended." I saw Roger's face pale more after each part and especially when I began about the daggers. "How many weapons do you carry with you? I'm sorry Cynthia, but I have to ask you to take everything out." I sigh and begin with the daggers. Roger's face was back to a normal color just before he asked that, but seeing the daggers (about 30 pieces), his face is even paler then before. I continue by taking of my sword and put it together with the daggers. Then I lift my skirt a bit up to take off the holder of Selene and put it next to my sword.

"That's all I taken with me. To me, this is very little, but if you were raised like me or saw the collection we have home, you wouldn't be surprised if I said this is the minimum I have to take with me." I try to suppress my laughter; Roger's mouth is wide open. "Why are you so surprised, I **am** trained to protect and to kill." L's taken aback by my last statement, but quickly regained his composure. "Cynthia, I would like to continue with the conversation we had on our way here. Are you able to continue now?" I shrug. "Can I keep my weapons? I'll need them each time I go outside. By the way L, can I take the weapons of my parents after the investigation? That gun is very special and I don't want to ask them to make one for me… " L raises his eyebrow. "You can keep your katana and the rod. You'll get the daggers when you're going outside. Please wait until we're at a safe place before talking about the investigation. Now, please follow me."

On our way to the place he wants to continue questioning me, I see Near being bullied outside and feel vampires near. "L, please stay here. Near is in danger, but please don't come outside!" I leave him there and run outside towards Near while unsheathing my sword. There are about three vampires surrounding him, one female and two males. When the vampires spot me they grin. "Well, well, what do we have here. A little hunter, can you beat us before we suck your little friends blood out of him?" One of the male vampires laughs like a maniac and before he knew, he turned to dust. When the other two see that, their eyes turn red and charge at me. Unlucky for female, I'm faster and killed her before she even reached me. I didn't notice the other one until he uses his nail to scratch my arm, leaving an open wound with blood dripping out of it. I look through the corners from my eyes at Near. "Near, go inside, L will protect you if I fail, tell him that only the daggers I carried with me and my parents' weapons will work. Now, go!" He nods and runs as quickly possible back inside. "Vampire, you'll pay for that! As the last remaining Yoshino, I won't flee and will only die fighting!" The vampire can't hear me; he's only concentrated on my blood. He charges at me as soon as possible and managed to bite my neck. Shit! I don't want to die this soon! With all I have, I swing the sword and stab him through his neck, killing him at the same time. I look at L and Near who are standing behind the window and nod. They both ran toward me as I fall on the ground, knowing that there isn't enough blood in my body and pass out.

I wake up in a weird smelling room. Must be the infirmary… I feel the wound on my neck, it's already bandaged... Luckily, that was only a Level D. I feel somebody coming near. It must be L, Near or Roger. I turn to the left side and see L and Near walking up to me. I see a few emotions in Near's eyes; a little bit fear, happiness and relief. In L's eyes I only see indifference, relief and a tad bit of fear. "Good morning Cynthia, are you feeling better?" "Yes L, shall we continue the conversation now?" L glances at Near. "I assume you want explain it to Near." I nod and begin telling our history…

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

_Next chapter: Cynthia's going to explain eveything to L and Near and L is going to make her call Kaien Cross. How is he going to react and who else will she speak to?  
><em>


	7. explanation

**wenyigo: Here is the promised 7th chapter! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I promise the 8th chapter will come close after this one.**

* * *

><p>Previously on <span>A hunter's life:<span>

_I wake up in a weird smelling room. Must be the infirmary… I feel the wound on my neck, luckily, that was only a Level D. I feel somebody coming near. It must be L, Near or Roger. I turn to the left side and see L, with a lollypop is his mouth, and Near walking up to me. I see a few emotions in Near's eyes; a little bit fear, happiness and relief. In L's eyes I only see indifference, relief and a tad bit of fear. "Good morning Cynthia, are you feeling better?" "Yes L, shall we continue the conversation now?" L glances at Near. "I assume you want explain it to Near." I nod and begin telling our history…_

* * *

><p>Cynthia's POV<p>

"Besides humans, there are more kinds of creatures. These creatures are divided in: the creatures of the light and the creatures of the darkness. The creatures of the light are angels, fairies, mermaids and elves. The creatures of the darkness are shinigami's or death gods, werewolves, demons, god of death's and of course vampires. Vampires are creatures that suck the blood out of people, but there is also the possibility of drinking blood tablets. These are tablets that contain substances just like blood. You have to dissolve it in water to drink it. The BL-XXXV-06ε tablets causes the vampire to feel full and don't need blood for a while. But, there are also vampires that can't take it and still need blood. Usually, these vampires have donors, but when they're sucked dry the need another one. Besides, we can't let the Purebloods suck blood from a human, because this will cause them to transform into Level E's. Vampires have their own ranks. At the top are Level A's or the Purebloods, these are full vampires that are descendants of the first vampire and can control all other vampires. They have different kind of powers and are the most powerful of all, the only way to kill them is using anti-vampire weapons to pierce their heart or cut of their head. Then are the Level B's or the Nobel's these vampires are the results of Purebloods breading with humans. They also have some power, but it's less powerful then the Purebloods'. Then there are Level C's, the normal vampires, they are vampires with no special powers they are the product of Level B's breading with humans making them even less powerful. After that are the Level D's ex-human vampires who have drunk enough blood from their Pureblood master so they won't fall into Level E's. And Level E's are the ex-humans who haven't drunk any of their master's blood, are always hungry and are the kind of vampires that killed my family." I pause to glance outside. "To keep the population of the vampires down, there is a kind of special humans. Vampire Hunters, my family is the oldest clan in England. All hunters are part of the Association; they keep track of all newborn hunters and gone wild Level E's. The difference between a normal human and hunters is that hunters ate the flesh of an ancestor vampire, that's why our wounds are healed faster and that's why we have our own magic. Are there any questions?" I look at both at them. I expected them to be shocked, but all I see is their expressionless faces. After a few seconds Near asks a question. "Cynthia, why are the weapons you had with you the only weapons that work on them?" "Yes, the anti-vampire weapons are made from the heart of the same ancestor vampire, which she threw in an oven, resulting in the first anti-vampire weapon. We've many of them stored at the Association." "Cynthia, you still have to call your uncle in Japan. I've found the number of the friend of your parents. Kaien Cross was his name, right?" I nod and L hands me a paper and a phone. "We'll wait outside." With that, they go outside and close the door behind them.

I look at the numbers on the paper and sigh. I dial the numbers and wait for someone to speak. "Hello, this is Cross Academy. You're speaking with Kaien Cross, the headmaster. How can I help you?" "Cross-san, it's me Arisa." "Arisa-chan? Where are you calling from? I heard what happened to your parents. Are you alright?" "Please don't worry, I'm fine. Actually, I'm calling to ask you to tell uncle Toga not to be worry or search for me. I'm at a safe place, but I might not be able to see you both for a while." "Wait! Why don't you tell him yourself? He's here right now." I think for a moment. "Alright." I wait a few seconds before I hear the deep voice of my uncle. "Arisa, is that you? Are you alright? I'm so glad that at least you survived. Tell me where you are, I'll come and get you." "Uncle Toga, calm down. Please don't come. I can't face you at the moment. I must have let you down, I'm a professional hunter yet I couldn't protect mom and dad. I'm a shame to our family. I promise I'll train harder, so one day you can be proud of me. So please don't search for me. That's all I wanted to say." "Arisa. At least tell me where you are." "Winchester, England. Goodbye uncle."

I end the call and turn to the door. "L, I'm done." He enters the room, this time alone. In his hand is a plastic bag. He walks toward me and place the bag on my bed. I hand him the phone and stare at the bag. "The case can never be solved, these belong to you now." Curiously, I open the bag to look inside; I didn't expect the content… Inside the bag lays my deceased parents' weapons; mother's Phoebe rod and father's Bloody Moon. I gasp and turn to L. "Thank you." L puts his right hand in his pocket and takes 2 lollypops out. He hands one to me and puts the other in his mouth after unwrapping it. I put the lollypop he gave me on the table beside my bed. Why do I still feel the presence of those filthy beasts? I take the Bloody Moon out of the bag and walk to the open window on the right side of the bed. Looking outside I spot a Level C vampire staring inside. I aim the gun at him and pull the trigger. One shot was enough to turn it into ash.

L walks to me and looks at the spot where the vampire stood and a heap of ash lies. "…" Above it floats a symmetric symbol. I point at it. "That is the proof of the existence of magic. This isn't a normal gun, you see, when I shoot a human or a normal animal, it won't die. If you don't believe me, I can show you." I aim the trigger at my temple and pull the trigger. For a second, L looked shocked that I would do that, but he quickly recovers and looks at the symbol that now floats next to my head. "You don't need to worry about my weapons. I carry them with me wherever I go." I walk back to the bed and grab the Phoebe rod which is mine now, and walk back to L. "Here, take it." I hand it to him and continue. "Without it, you might not be able to protect yourself from vampires. Besides I have my own rod." I take Selene out of its holder and hold it next to Phoebe. "To lengthen Phoebe, you need to push that tiny moon there." I point at a silver moon precisely in the middle and press it down. The rod lengthens and a do the same with Selene. "To shorten it, just press it again." L presses the tiny moon shaped button and it shortens again. "…Thank you. Although I don't think I would need it…" I shrug, "It's always good to be prepared for an attack." I smile toward L and decide to go back to my own room. But just before I leave the room he calls me back. "Cynthia, I know that you are very intelligent, but you still need to go to school. Are there any subjects you particularly want?" "Programming and martial arts." "Aren't you a black belt in every fight sport you did?" "Yes, but I still need to train. Just because my parents died doesn't mean I can slack off. I'm going back to my room. I can't stand the white walls anymore." With that, I walk out of the room into the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: that's it for today, see you next time!<strong>


	8. A new friendship and explaining again

**wenyigo: Hello everybody. Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything these months. I have been sick for a while and school took a big part of my time. I'll probably fail this year T_T and my parents will take my computer and laptop from me. TT_TT. BUT, I'm back again (for a while), and after this chapter, there will be a 8 page long chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Mello's POV<p>

After sleeping for about an hour, I wake up feeling hungry so I wake Matt up. We go to the canteen only to see Linda sitting under the window and drawing the table with a bowl of apples and a glass vase with a bouquet of white roses and pink carnations. I ignore her, walk to the kitchen and open the door to the storage room. I walk towards the cupboard in the back and take about 30 bars of my favorite chocolate. I open one and break a piece off with my teeth. I take the chocolate to the door and close it. I put the other bars in my pockets and continue eating the one in my hand. Matt is sitting in one of the many chairs playing his ds. I walk towards him and sit next to him. Suddenly I get an idea. "Hey Matt, what about we play a little joke on the new girl. I bet she will cry and run away." Matt pause his ds and turn to me. "What are you planning to do?" I grin. I knew he would help me. "Just follow me." I walk outside and take an empty bucket out of the shed. While walking back to the kitchen, I think of the substances I could put in it; plum juice, maple syrup, molten caramel, grape juice and soap. I grin again and I order Matt to put those things into it.

After mixing them, it turns into a gross, smelly, brown substance. We take the bucket to her room to make a trap. But just to make sure she's inside, I ask Matt to knock and ask her something. After knock on the door, nobody answers. So we go inside, even though it's not dark yet, the girl is asleep on the bed. She's thrashing around and even bumped her wrists against the corner of the nightstand and the wall a few times. "No… Don't… Don't die… Mom… Dad… Don't leave me behind… No… Let them go… Don't do that… Let me go… Stop… I… won't die… " She turns again; she must be having a nightmare about her parents' death. I turn around to look at Matt, he looks concerned. Does he know something about her that I don't know?

I clear my head and look at the bucket with smelly substance in my hand. I sigh and walk out of her room. Matt is surprised but follows. Once outside and the door closed, I come up with an idea for the substance. Grinning again, I walk towards Near's room, which is across mine. Instead of playing a joke on the new girl, I'll teach that sheep a lesson. We walk to the sheep's room and tie one end one end of the rope at the chair and put the bucket above the door. Mello opens the window and climbs down using the drain with Matt. We go inside again and go back to the room. "Matt, is there something you need to tell me?" Matt looks shocked, but nods "Actually, when you were sleeping, I went to walk a bit and overheard L and Cynthia talking. She said she was trained to kill and protect. They walked out of the room and went somewhere else. I followed them and I saw Cynthia stop in front of the door to the backyard. I saw three crazy looking people surrounding Near and Cynthia storming outside with her katana in her hand. She killed those people but got bitten by the last one." Matt pauses a second before he continues. "Mello, the weird part is that there are no bodies. Those people turned to dust!" My eyes widen hearing this. One bit the new girl and those people turned into dust? How? Were those the vampires she was talking about? I needed answers, and I didn't care how.

Matt's POV

I was a bit shocked when I heard that Mello wanted to prank Cynthia. But I'm happy he changed his mind and choose to prank Near instead when he heard Cynthia talking in her sleep. Were her parents killed by these kind of things? After we went back into our room I told Mello everything I saw. He looked surprised and I also noticed determination in his eyes. What is he planning to do? "Matt, let's go back to that girl's room. I want answers." I sigh and nod. There is nothing I could do to stop him if he has set his mind. We walk to Cynthia's room and I knock on the door. I hear a weak 'come in' and open the door. Cynthia is sitting against the wall crying. Why would she let someone see herself crying? Mello enters the room after me and stares at her. "Why are you staring? There is nothing to see.", I hear Cynthia snap. Mello answers. "I-I want answers. Were those creatures vampires? Why are you trained to protect and kill? What are you?" "Is that everything?" I shake my head. "What happened." Cynthia looks at me and wipes her tears away after a sigh. "Yes Mello, those were vampires. Those were only one of the kinds. There a Purebloods or Level A's. These vampires can control every other kind. They also can turn humans into vampires by biting them." I open my mouth to ask something but she cuts me off. "No Matt, those were Level E's, the past humans. The are ruthless beast who try to drink blood at any costs. You cant turn into a vampire if you're bitten by them, only by a Pureblood. I was trained to protect and kill by my family, we live to protect humans from getting killed or turned by thirsty vampires. We are vampire hunters." Cynthia pauses a second. "What do you mean with what happened, Matt? Do you mean the attack on Near or what happened to my parents?" "Both. But you don't need to answer the last. Nobody here likes to tell their past." Cynthia just shrugs. "The attack on Near is simple. They were thirsty and saw Near. I already told that I'm trained to protect and kill. It's just something I have to do. If I didn't, everyone here would be dead already. Normal weapons don't work on them. Only the anti-vampire ones, the ones I carry with me." She sighs again. "What happened to my parents is not simple. They are the best hunters in whole England and yet, they died. They didn't let me help them. They already knew that they would die and so did I. My mother told me to run, I did and she died protecting me. Those vampires are after me, I already know that. I also know that I can only train, in hope I someday, will be able to take revenge on the Pureblood who send those Level E's to kill my parents, even if I have to give my own life. Mello, if you really don't like the fact that I got the number 1 spot, I'll ask Roger to take my name from the list and never put it back, whatever my mark will be. I don't want enemies, only acquaintances and friends " I look at Mello. He's in deep thoughts. "No, I don't need the title if I didn't get it by my own hard work. You're not as bitchy as I thought, friends?" Cynthia smiles and takes Mello's hand. "Friends." Mello looks at me. "And you Matt?" I just smile, shrug and give her a hand. "But, there is one thing,", Mello begins. "would you teach us to recognize a vampire?" Cynthia smiles. "Of course, it actually not hard. You just..."

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: To my dear readers, the next chapter will be a bit different from those before and I really want to know what you all think of the story so far. I really have no motivation to do anything because of school. Reading reviews might help me speed up the writing. So, please review this chapter and the next one!<strong>


	9. Finally, Japan & uncle Toga

**wenyigo: Well, here is chapter 9. Enjoy.**

_Italics_ except in Flashbacks are thoughts.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~4 years later~<p>

Cynthia/Arisa's POV

"Cynthia!" I look back to see Matt running towards me. I give him a sad smile and wait until he's standing right before me. "Cynthia, do you really have to go?" I nod. I just can't find my voice. In these three years I realized I love him. Not as a friend or brother(like Mello), but real love. I've never confessed to him, because I was afraid of rejection. But now, there is a chance I might never see him again... Matt suddenly hugs me. "Is there a way we can keep contact?" I had to think, give him my number or not... I look in his eyes and nod. I take a piece of paper out om my pocket and write my number on it. I hand it to him. "Here, this is my number. Call me if you need anything. I will be in Japan. Please don't forget me, Matt." He hugs me again. Ï won't Cynthia, I won't. " I just couldn't go without telling him. I whispered in him ear. "My name is Arisa, Yoshino Arisa, not Cynthia." He nods and whispers something back. "I guess I'll tell you my name too. It's Mail, Mail Jeevas." I nod and he lets me go. I step inside the black car in front of me and look at the redhead in front of me, before closing the door. He gives me a sad smile and waves. The car drives away and a tear trickles down my face when he's out of sight. I'll never forget you, Matt, no Mail Jeevas.

The car brought me to the airport. L had made some preparations so people wouldn't question me about the weapons I have with me. I wonder what those preparations are while I walk inside. "Cynthia-san!" I turn around to see Watari behind me. "Good to see you again, Watari-san." He smile and leads me to another part of the airport. "Because of the preparations we've made, you don't need to check in and all those other things. The plane is already waiting for you. I raise my eyebrow. _What kind of preparations did they make? Guess what, they've made it so, that I take one flight earlier and can directly walk to the plane without stopping._ I'm now standing in front of the gate. "It's always hard to see one leave the orphanage, but you'll be reunited with your family now." I smile. "Don't worry Watari-san, you and the orphanage will always have a special place in my heart. Besides could always visit me when you're in Japan. I'll be glad to help you or Ryuzaki when you need." Watari smiles back and a voice tells it's the last minute to board the flight. I bow toward Watari and walk into the plane.

After a few hours of sleep in the plane, I arrived in Japan. I walk out and search for I man who looks like a pirate, my uncle Toga. Soon I see a man with a eye patch and another male next to him. "Uncle." I run towards them and hug my uncle, who I haven't seen in 5 years. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Arisa! How have you been?" I give him a sad smile. "It was kind of hard to get over the death of mum and dad. But all those people back in England helped me. I made many great friends back there." Uncle smiles. "I'm glad you aren't sad anymore. Where did you actually stay, back in England?" I could not grin when he asked this. "That, I can't tell. It must stay a secret." Uncle looked surprised. We start walking out of the airport "Alright then. By the way, I would like you to meet Kaito. He's one of my students." I nod and shake the boy's hand. He is kind of cute, but I promised I won't forget Matt and I won't. "Hello, I'm Yoshino Arisa. Nice to meet you." He looks indifferent. "I'm Kaito. How old are you?" "I'm eleven. How far are you with your training?" Kaito shrugs. "I'm not sure, but I think halfway. Am I right Master?" I look at uncle Toga. We are almost at the car now. "Almost, Kaito. Just not yet." Uncle looks at me. "Did you continue to train after they died?" I nod. "I did, there was a huge underground training ground where I stayed. I had to explain them about my weapons first, but the let me after that. Strange thing was that before I came there, there were no attacks. After I came, I could often feel vampires lurking around." Uncle Toga nods. "Did they attack?" I think a few seconds. "Only twice. The first time was just after I arrived. There were three Level E's, they were attacking a friend of mine. The second time was three months ago. This time there were about ten Level E's." Uncle stops walking hearing this. "Which weapons did you have with you?" I think a second. "I had Selene, Achelois, about thirty daggers and father's Bloody Moon with me." "Achelois is your katana right?" I nod. "Did anyone die?" "I shake my head. "No, they were only after me." Uncle nods again. I notice Kaito looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I lean towards him and whisper. "You should close your mouth, people are staring." He directly closes his mouth and gave me a funny look. Uncle drives us towards a gloomy looking house. I step out the car, but Kaito calls me. "Yoshino-san! You shouldn't step outside. Master is on a mission. It's dangerous." I smile and close the door. Kaito looked like he wanted to come but couldn't. He decided to stay. I walk inside the house, uncle Toga is waiting there. "You actually hoped he would follow me, didn't you, uncle?" I see him smile. "Yeah, that kid's family is also killed by vampires. He hates them enough to kill them, but he never follows me when I go on a mission." "Shall I drag him here?" Uncle laughs. "I don't think you would be able to drag him in, but thanks Arisa. Maybe he'll follow the next time." I nod and look around. The inside of the house is even worse The furniture are covered is layers of dust, there is blood everywhere. "I'll take the right side, uncle Toga." "Wait, Arisa!" But I was already gone. I knew the vampire would attack me first, a huge mistake. "Good day, little lady." I turn around and look straight in the face of the vampire, a Level E. "Will you give me some-?" I didn't let the vampire finish his sentence. A dagger was already thrown and he's already dead. Uncle Toga walks into the room. "You already knew it would go after you right? That's why you went into the room closed to the vampire." I nod. Uncle puts a hand on my head and ruffles my hear. "It's that you gave me a sign, Arisa. Otherwise I would've run in." I give him a big smile. "You don't need to worry about me, uncle. I can care for myself." I walk to the wall and remove the dagger. I walk toward the door with my back facing my uncle. He walks just behind me. When he doesn't watch, I throw the dagger right into his heart. He turns into dust and I pick the dagger back up again. This time the real uncle Toga walks inside. I couldn't feel the presence of any vampire anymore "Never do that again Arisa. It's dangerous. Those vampires were watching the whole time." "I know uncle. That's why I went. They wouldn't be so dumb to go after you. You are the best hunter in the world and I'm only a child in their eyes. An easy prey, that was their mistake." "I'm just worried that something might happen to you..." I smile. "I know and I will be careful." Uncle Toga sighs. "Lets get back to the car, Kaito is waiting." I nod and we walk outside. Kaito is still sitting in the car, he looks worried and directly begins to ask if I'm okay when we step into the car. I promised uncle Toga not to tell him I killed the vampires, so I didn't. "I'm alright Kaito. I used to following my parents on their missions before they died. I won't do anything stupid. You don't need to worry." "Kaito, the next time Arisa follows me on a mission, go with her. I trust you both to be careful." "We will, Master/uncle!" After this mission, uncle said that Cross-san, wanted to see me, so we went to his school. Kaien Cross is just like I remembered him, he still acts like an idiot and Yuuki is still attached to that Pureblood. If it wasn't I would've shot him or threw a dagger at him already. Kaito seems to have the same urge and almost did, but I held him back. "Don't, he's to strong for you. Besides we are here as guests of Cross-san, if he doesn't kill him, we shouldn't. It's impolite." Hearing this, he calms down. But what I didn't think he would notice is that I'm also holding my anger in. "**You** should calm down. I can see you're holding back very hard, but it's showing." He points at my hands. I didn't notice I was clenching my hands into fists. I take a deep breath and loosen my hands. "Arisa-chan! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you doing?" I smile. "I'm fine Cross-san." "Tell me, where have you been staying. No one could find you. We sent people to find you in Winchester, but no results." I grin. "The place I stayed at must be kept secret to protect those living there, but I can tell you that they searched on the wrong name. Because I knew there were some people from the Association around. I just never showed myself to them." I see Kaien Cross raise an eyebrow. "It's not full of dangerous people, right?" My grin widen. "Only if you give them a reason to be dangerous towards you. It's just how you see them. I don't think they are dangerous at all." "You shouldn't have stayed there then, what if they did something to you!" I snicker seeing his overprotective side. "They saw me as one of them, I was as dangerous as each of them, they wouldn't do something to their friends and especially not with **my** friends next to me." This time he nods. "Ah, who is that? One of your students, Yagari?" "Yeah. His name is Takamiya Kaito." "Ah, Arisa-chan, do you remember my cute daughter Yuuki?" I nod. "Yuuki-chan, do you remember Arisa-chan?" Yuuki tilts her head and thinks a bit, finally she shakes her head. "Well then, why don't you introduce yourself." "Hello, I'm Cross Yuuki. Who are you?" I smile a bit. "I'm Yoshino Arisa, I just arrived from England. Nice to meet you Yuuki-chan!" "Takamiya Kaito, not nice to meet you." I turn to Kaito. "Kaito, you shouldn't act like that!" "I will not be nice to someone who acts nice to a filthy vampire!" He runs outside to uncle Toga's car. I sigh. "Sorry Yuuki-chan, I'll go and talk to him." "Wait, Arisa-chan. Would you like to meet Kaname-sama?" I just couldn't smile anymore. "Sorry, Yuuki-chan. I'm a hunter. My whole family was killed by vampires. I don't think that I can be nice to any vampire anymore." I walk outside to Kaito and sit down next to him. "How can she be nice to that vampire?" I sigh. "Yuuki is found and saved by the Pureblood 4 years ago. He's the one that brought her to Kaien, it's only normal to do that. She's not a hunter." "Still, I really can't stand it." I give him a sad smile. "I never said you have to stand her or the Pureblood, it's only not polite to act like this towards the daughter of the person we're visiting." Kaito turns toward me. "It's strange, I'm two years older than you and yet you are more mature than me." "It might be because of the place I was staying at before I came here." "What kind of place was it?" "It's a very grand place with many kids of all age living there. Those people can be really nice or really mean to you. I had luck to befriend two kids who everybody else were scared of. Though, some girls would still try to hurt me... But there tricks never worked, so I often would just ignore them." We both just sit there, no one saying anything until uncle Toga comes out of the house. "Alright, we are going home now." We step into the car and uncle drives away. After a while I could stay awake anymore, I think I fell asleep on Kaito's shoulder...

When I woke up again it was already 5 o'clock. With a yawn I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I comb my hair and take a cold shower before walking downstairs. Just then I remember that I'm not in Whammy's anymore. No school on Saturday and especially not 7 o'clock in the the morning. I sigh and go back upstairs. On the stairs I see Kaito standing there. "Why are you so early up." I shrug. "In that place, we had school at 7 o'clock, we ate at 6 o'clock. I was the only one of our group to be able to wake up this early, so I would wake the others up." Kaito nods. "I'm going to train over a few minutes. Do you want to train with me?" He nods again. "Sure, I'll grab my weapons." "No, I'm going to start from the basics like hand-to-hand combat. Just change into something you can easily move in." "Sure, I'll see you downstairs in a minute." We both walk back in our rooms. I pick up some daggers and hide them into some pockets and a few on my arms. I walk out of my room and wait downstairs. Kaito came down a few seconds after I stood there. "Where do you normally train with uncle?" "Garden." He leads the ways through the house and stop in a grand garden with a big tree on a hill a few meters away. "How do you want to begin?" "Lets begin with hand-to-hand combat. You attack and I defend myself. Only stop when the one says stop." He nods and swings his fist toward my stomach. I do a back flip and land on my feet a few meters away. Kaito swings his leg, I jump up and do a somersault over him landing right behind him. He turns around and swing his fist a few times to my face. I block all of his hits and the last two times grabs his fist. "Shall we turn around? You'll attack and I'll try to defend. Please don't hold in." "Are you sure about that?" Kaito nods. I grin and fasten my grip on his hand, then brought my leg to his stomach and let go of his hands dropping him on the ground. He clenches his stomach hard. Did I kicked him too hard? "Kaito, are you okay?" I help him up and help him inside the house. "Yeah, I think so. You can kick really hard..." "Well, it's not bleeding, is it?" "No, but it hurts really much." Inside the house are a pair of silver haired twins with violet eyes talking with uncle Toga. When uncle Toga spots Kaito while clenching his stomach, he runs toward us to check on him. "Arisa, what happened?" "I woke up too early and wanted to train. Kaito joined me and I kicked him too hard in his stomach..." I see the twins sweat drop. "By the way, uncle, who are they?" Uncle sees that there is nothing with Kaito and sighs "They are the Kiriyuu Twins. The older one is Zero and the younger one Ichiru. They are my other students." Uncle sighs again. "Arisa, you should be careful when you train with someone, not everyone is a prodigy in martial arts..." "Yes, uncle Toga." "Are you alright, Kaito?", the younger twin asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Uncle turns to Kaito. "Kaito, if you don't feel well, you can skip training today." "I'll train Master, it doesn't hurt already." Uncle nods. "Alright then, but if you don't feel good, you have to stop." Kaito nods as answer. "Arisa, can you-" The black cellphone L gave me rings. I take it out of my pocket and tell uncle to begin their training first. When all of them are outside, I answer the call in English. "Cynthia speaking." "How are you doing Arisa?" "Matt? Is that you?" The person on the phone chuckles. "Who else except L and Watari knows that that's your name and has your number?" "No one, except if you told Mello... Speaking of Mello, is he still behaving like a PMSing girl?" I hear another voice on the background yelling to me. "I don't behave like a PMSing girl, Cynthia!" "Not even a 'hi'? Geez Mello, you get more rude every day." I hear him answer with a 'humph' and Matt laugh very hard. "I miss you both very much. There aren't many things to do here..." Matt answers me again. "We miss you too Cynthia, especially Mello, Near and me. Hey, why don't you go and hunt some Level E's? You told me there are many in Japan." I sigh. "Those people of the Japanese Association won't accept me as a full trained hunter, they say that I'm too young and that I still need a mentor to guide me until I'm 14. Damn those Japanese old geezers." "That's the first time in four years that I hear you cuss." I laugh. "Mello is bad influence on me." Mello yells into the phone again. "I heard that!" I just couldn't hold in my laughter. "Mello, how the hell are you able to hear what I'm saying? Wait, Matt, you didn't put it on speaker, right?" "Sorry, Cynthia. It was Mello, he took the phone from me." Uncle Toga and his students are walking inside now. "Oi Arisa, the training has already ended, you don't need to help Zero, Ichiru and Kaito today anymore. Who are you talking to?" I switch back to Japanese before answering uncle. "Friends back in England, uncle Toga. I'm almost done calling. Please wait a second." I turn back to the phone and switch back to English again "Matt, Mello? I have to go. Please say hi to Near for me. Bye." I shut the phone and turn back to uncle Toga. "Isn't it very expensive to call abroad?" "Yes, but it doesn't matter. My costs are all arranged for me by the founder of the place a stayed at, you don't need to worry about it. By the way, what did you exactly arranged for my education, uncle?" "I enrolled you at the same school as Kaito only are you a year lower. The junior high a few streets further." I raise my eyebrow. "Why didn't you ask me about it first. The subjects from junior high are too easy for me. I can easily finish it all in one day." Everyone's eyes widen and their mouth drop open. "If you all leave your mouth open, you're going to catch flies. And to be honest, I've already finished my schooling. In the place I stayed, they taught us at our level, not on our age." Uncle looks like he doesn't believe me. "Well then, please solve this for me." He take a paper out of a notebook and writes something on it before he hands it to me. On it is an equation I learned to solve even before I went to Whammy's, cos(3x+ ½π)=cos(2x-¼π). "This is very easy, the answers are: x=¾π+k*2π or x=1/20π+k*2/5π." Uncle takes the paper back and tries to solve it himself. "Arisa, repeat your answer again." I sigh. _Is it so hard to believe your niece is a genius?_ "x=¾π+k*2π or x=1/20π+k*2/5π." "That is correct, but how?" I shrug. "It isn't that hard. You only need to practice it until it's in your head. I had enough time to stamp many, many things into my head these three years and I used it well to study and train myself." Uncle nods. "When are you going to tell me where this place is?" I sigh again. _Why does everyone have to know where or what Whammy's is? It's not like I will tell anyone..._ "Uncle, I really meant it when I said that I can't or will tell. It's already dangerous for those who live there and I'm not going to make it harder for any of them." "What could be so dangerous? It's not like anyone will attack them or something..." My face darkens at this. We already have been attacked once and it will happen even more if more people get to know of Whammy's. "You'd never know, uncle. You'd never know... But, let's not talk about that anymore. I''m going to make pancakes, who wants some?" There is a collective 'me!'. I laugh and walk into the kitchen to prepare the batter. Pancakes aren't hard to make, on contrary, it's really, really easy to make. You just have to take a bowl, put the ingredients inside and mix them before putting some of the batter on a hot frying pan until both sides are golden brown. I make a high stack of them before bringing them out with some plates and of course toppings they might like. "Woah! I have never seen such a high stack of pancakes before! Your amazing, Arisa-chan!" I smile. "Thanks Ichiru. Why are you all waiting? Dig in." Together, we ate every pancake and left none. Even uncle Toga had stole some. After eating, I took everything inside to wash the dishes, but uncle stopped me. "Leave the dishes to me, Arisa. You haven't slept a very long time. I can see you're tired. Go get some rest, I'll finish the rest." I nod and go upstairs to my room. The funny thing is that I didn't notice how beautiful my room is until now. It's a very big room in the form of a rectangular that is close to a square. The room has black walls, a midnight blue ceiling and a soft dark blue rug on the floor. On the other side of the room is a big window/door which leads to a part of the roof on the garden side of the house. The room is furnished with beautiful Victorian era style furniture made of the darkest ebony with clothed with dark blue cushions with black patterns on it. Even the large queen size bed is clothed with dark blue and black. I walk through the room and admire everything, still it misses another color. _But which one...? Gold? No way. Light blue? Ruins the dark feeling. Maybe... silver? Yes, that's it! I just need some silverware. Maybe some silver boxes for on the dresser, a tray with silver jugs, jars, plates and cups..._ I look at the ceiling and grin when an idea pops into my head. _I've to go to sleep early, it's going to be a long day tomorrow..._

…

When I wake up the next morning, I quickly take a cold shower and change my clothes. Today I decided on a pair of black skinny jeans and a midnight blue T-shirt with a black bow over my (tiny) breasts. I take a black vest out of the closet and put it on. I put a pair of socks on and slip my feet into a pair of black sneakers. I open my black messenger bag and take my notebook out. I make a list of a things I might want or need and head downstairs. I forgot my watch so I run upstairs and take my watch from the nightstand, put it on and take another look around in the room. I might need a bag to carry everything, so I put the messenger across on my shoulder and go back downstairs. I remembered the whole map of this place and the cities around. I take my keys out of my bag and lock the door behind me after I step outside. I walk all the way to the closest cluster of stores, which is about 10 minutes away, and walk into a store full of beautiful furniture and decorative items. "Welcome.", a lady clad in red and brown said. I nod back in respond and to my surprise, they have a section with silver accessorize and decorations. There are many silver trays, jugs and cups, but one set caught my eyes. It's a set with elegant swirls and curls around the grips and also some curls on the sides of the jugs, jars and cups. I take one set and continue through that section. There were also many silver chests and boxes with curls and swirls, and also one that matched the set I've chosen, so I'll take that to. So, now I have: 1 set with silver plates, cups, jugs and jars, 1 big silver chest, 1 middle sized chest and about 3 small ones. I take everything to the counter and pay with the money I earned with helping at Whammy's. "Did you find everything you need, miss?" I look at my list in my bag. "I only need some silver paint. Not many, but a tube of 30 ml of acrylic paint is enough." The lady looks surprised. "You want to paint a room with acrylic paint?" "Not the whole room. I'm planning to make some stars on my ceiling and I think acrylic paint will be better than normal silver paint." The lady nods. "Well, there is an art supply store I few streets further. They should be open now." I nod and thank the lady before taking the stuff and walk to the store she just told me about. The art supply store has many, many things. Easels in many different sizes, paint, pens and pencils in all colors known to man. "Welcome in my tiny store, miss. Please take a look.", a brown haired man says. I directly walk to the paint section and search for the color I need. The silver paint was put on the highest shelf of the cupboard. I couldn't reach it because of my size, so I asked the man to grab it for me. He pulls the tube out and I pay for it before I go back to uncle Toga's house. Back there, it seems that nobody is awake yet. I walk upstairs into my room when Kaito comes out of his room. "Eh, Arisa? Where did you go to?" "I went to buy a few things for my room." Hearing this, he fully wakes up. "Eh! You shouldn't go alone. Besides, there could've been vampires!" I sigh. "Well, I already went there and I came back safe. You don't need to worry about me, Kaito. Go back to sleep, you still have an hour before uncle wakes up." I walk inside my room, not giving him time to answer. I place everything in my room and put the things on there place. I think about the ceiling, real constellations or just something? I choose the first, so I begin to paint the constellations. Aquarius, Gemini, Cancer, Scorpius, Virgo, Libra, Sagittarius,Taurus, Aries, Leo, Pisces, Capricorn, Andromeda, Orion, Cygnus, Crux, Pegasus, Ursa Mayor, Ursa Minor, Ophiuchus and Cassiopeia. After about two hours of adding dots to my ceiling, I put the lid back on the tube and walk downstairs. Uncle Toga, Kaito and the twins were already training. I walk to the garden and saw a knife being thrown my way. I dive down and look at the person who threw the knife. "Uncle! Why did you throw it?" "Why did you go outside all alone?" I sigh. "Uncle, I know all evil in the world, I know about vampires and I've dealt with the underworld. I don't think this place can be worse than everything I've seen." "Arisa..." "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. First the Association said that I'm too young to go alone on missions, then even you think I can't do anything and won't let me go outside alone! Maybe, I'll go back. There, I can get the recognition I should get..." "Arisa..." "No uncle, Yoshino Arisa died years ago on that night. There is only a hollow shell left. That shell is now filled with the remain. I'm going uncle, whether you want or not. I'll show the Association what this girl is made of." I couldn't stay here anymore. The relation between uncle and me will get ruined if I don't go. I walk upstairs and sigh. "Well, I guess these decorations are for naught." "Arisa..." I turn around to Kaito. "Why do you have to go... I mean, you just got here. Don't you want to stay?" I sigh again. "Kaito, I do want to stay, but I can't stand being told that the world is dangerous. I know it's dangerous." Kaito opens his mouth to say something but I interrupt him before he says it. "No Kaito, I know what you want to say, that there are thieves and other kinds of evil people outside. I know that and I can protect myself. Anyway, I think I'm going to Tokyo. There is someone there I have to visit..", I lied. Kaito nods. "Can I go with you?" I shake my head. "No, you can't come with me. The person who I'm going to visit won't come out if I'm with someone. I have to travel alone." Kaito looks hurt and sad, but nods. "Arisa, I'm not going to stay long too. I'm only here until my master has recovered. He's injured by a vampire." I nod. "Well, maybe we'll meet each other again in the future. I'm going after packing." Kaito nods and steps aside to let me pack. In a half hour I was done packing and turn to face Kaito. He still looks sad and a little less hurt. I walk to him and give him a hug. "Take care, Kaito. Maybe we'll meet in the future..." He returns the hug. "You're the one who has to take care, Arisa. And yes, I'm sure we'll meet again one day." I nod. "Farewell." I walk downstairs where uncle Toga is waiting. "Arisa... I..." "Please stop uncle. Whatever you say, I'll go. There is nothing you can do." He nods and takes something out of his pocket. "I know you have many weapons like Selene, your dad's Bloody Moon, a set of daggers and Risa's katana. But I want you to have these." He holds a box in front of me. I take it and open it. Inside is a silver thread. I look up to him. "Uncle... These are the Silver Wind you got for becoming the best hunter... I-I can't take that!" Uncle sighs. "Just take it, Arisa, with this, people will know you are family of mine. If anything happens, just show it to anyone in the Association. They will help you." I nod. "Thanks, uncle Toga... I-I have to go." He nods. "Take care Arisa. Don't forget that this will always be your home..." "Thank you, uncle Toga. Farewell." I walk out off the house towards the train station and buy a ticket once I've arrived. I sigh. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go... However, I need to get things done..._

~Flashback: 1 year ago~

L is 'sitting' opposite to me, eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake. He's going to tell me something. "Cynthia. Do you know why the first time we met, I directly talked about things a normal child wouldn't understand?" I shake my head. "I knew your parents, Arisa. Risa Yagari has been a police once. Just like you, she was a genius. She helped me with some projects and we kept contact. When your parents got you, she asked me to protect you if something happens. Do you remember the necklace you got for your 9th birthday? The one with the metal bottle?" I nod. "Inside the bottle is a tracking device. It was activated the night of the murder. Cynthia, your mother told me you are like her. A genius child, maybe even smarter than her. Your mother wanted to keep you safe. That's why I waited until now to tell you this... Cynthia, your mother hoped that you would choose the same path and join the side of justice. What do you want?" I stare at the table between us. "I-I want to fulfill that wish of hers, no matter what. I don't care about getting hurt or die, I'm just worried it will hurt Matt, Mello or Near. I don't want something to happen to them." L is staring at me. "Cynthia, when you choose not to become my successor two years ago, It was already clear that Near or Mello would become the next one. I still don't know who, but I know it will be one of them. And since Matt is always with Mello, the chance of him getting hurt is also very big. Even if you choose them over the wish of Risa, the chance is very big that they'll get involved with it." I look up and look straight into his eyes. "Alright. I'll do it. But I don't think becoming a police officer would be smart. It will be difficult to combine with being a hunter." L bites on his thumb. "You could become a detective. Not 'L' but a normal one. You have everything to become one, and if you will, it won't be hard for you." I nod. "Alright then, I'll arrange the special classes for you, Cynthia."

_In a half year time, I mastered everything L wanted me to learn and even more. After that, I became a detective and began to help people outside. My first case was one L said that it would be a bit hard, but that I could solve it. And I did. Since then, I got more and more cases. I held everything secret from Matt, Mello and Near. To protect them or just because I don't want them to know, I don't know myself. _

_But a two months ago L contacted me._

I'm sitting in my room doing my homework for tomorrow. Suddenly I feel my cellphone vibrate. I take it out of my pocket and answer the call. "Cynthia, There is a case I want you to take, but it is in Japan. Do you want to take it?" "I'm okay with that. I'll contact my uncle. When am I going?" "You are departing next month." I frown. "Why next month? Wouldn't it be too late?" "I want you to form a plan first. It'll make it easier for you." "Yes. Is there a way to protect my uncle from it?" "Therefor you would have to leave there. If you're going to do that, don't stay too long. Never stay on one place longer than 3 days. Especially if you have strange eating patterns like me." "Yes. I'll remember that. Where can I get the information I need once I get there?" "I'll book a hotel somewhere in Tokyo. I'll prepare everything you need inside. Don't worry about it. I need to end the call. You hear from me soon."

~Back to present~

Now I remember everything, I take out my cellphone and call L. "Hello?" "Ryuzaki, it's Arisa. Where did you say I have to go?" "Imperial Hotel. Just take a cab, they'll know how to get you there. You're under the name Tsukiyomi Tsubasa. A 12 year old, who's been expected to come in any minutes now. You have to look appropriate. Dress like an aristocrat's daughter, they won't let a normal person enter. Tsukiyomi Tsubasa only speaks English, don't forget this." "Yes." The train arrived so I ended the call. The trip to Tokyo lasted an hour. Once at the station, I go to the toilet and change my clothes into a flowing knee length, strapless, red dress and a pair of silver heels. I walk out of the toilet and the station and step into a cab. "Where to go?" "Imperial Hotel, please." The driver looks at me through the mirror and drives away. In about ten minutes we stopped in front of a huge and beautiful building. I pay for the trip and step outside with my bags. I walk inside and go to the counter where a female worker dressed in a red suit is standing. "Good day, miss. A room has been reserved for me. May I have my key?" "What is your name?" "Tsubasa, Tsukiyomi Tsubasa. I just got off the plane from England. I'm very tired." The girl looks through the files and looks up after a minute. "Your room is on the 11th floor, room number 1111." She pushes a button next to the computer and a boy in the the same red suit walks to us. "Ethan, please bring miss Tsukiyomi to her room." She then turns back to me. "Miss Tsukiyomi, this is the key to your room." She hands me a silver colored pass with blue lines on it. I take it, turn around and follow the boy to my room. On the way there he tries to talk to me in Japanese, I didn't answer as I'm Tsukiyomi Tsubasa now. A rich girl that can speak 5 different languages but can't speak Japanese. We arrive at the room, I open the door and the boy walks inside to place my luggage on a table. He bows and walks away. I walk inside and close the door behind me. I sigh and walk to the bedroom. On the bed is a silver laptop and next to it a white box with a black ribbon. I open the box and take everything out of it and rip the fake bottom out. On the other side of the fake bottom was a code. I open the laptop to see it's already on. I tick a code in and something pops up. It was secured with a lock so I tick the code from the box in. The screen turns black and a 'L' in old English text font pops up. I plug a headphone with mic in and talk to the screen. "Hello Ryuzaki, haven't heard from you in a long time." "Not really, we just had a short conversation on the phone, didn't we?" I sigh. "I was just being sarcastic. But, lets get to the point. What is it this time. Why do you want me to work in a bakery a half hour from here?" "First, there has been murders around that area. Every victim has bought a least one thing in this bakery." "But, a bakery is a common shop. Why this one?" "First of all, these victims had received a cake in form of their dead body one night before the murder. Second, this bakery is the only one in that area that can make these kind of cakes with those details." "But why do I have to WORK there?" "They seem to need a female co-worker. This person has to love cakes and baking with her whole heart and must know the basic of making a cake. You love to bake and know more than the basics of baking cakes and other things. You are also the only female detective/agent that dares to go there." "Fine. But I need another place to stay. I don't like this hotel. Can't you buy a small house for me to stay in. It's not like I'm going back to my uncle. Besides, the Association won't give me a house until I'm 16. Until then, I have to find a place to live and work from." I hear the scraping of a fork against a saucer. _Is he eating cake again? His eating pattern is so wrong..._ "I'll find one for you. Here are the files of the victims and the suspects. Good luck, we'll keep contact." I open the files I just received and go through them. _This one might be fun to do..._ I shut the laptop when I remembered everything and look at the clock. 9 pm. I sigh. _Why does train rides always drain me like this..._ I change my clothes into my pajamas and get into bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long, long day..._

* * *

><p><strong>wenyigo: well, this was chapter 9. Till the next time.<br>**

**See you~  
><strong>


End file.
